oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Camelot training room
The Camelot training room, also known as the "Knight Waves Training Grounds", is an activity located on the top floor of . Players must have completed the quest to enter. A squire standing outside the door of the training room will explain how the Training Grounds work. After completing the training room, players unlock the (level 60 and 65 ) and (level 70 Prayer and 70 Defence) prayers. You have to fight a total of eight tough knights (all over level 100) who each will drain certain stats. You cannot use , or within the Training Ground. One easy method of completing this minigame is to bring a (preferably ), and just poison each knight and hide behind the until the knights are weakened or killed by the poison. s are VITAL, especially to restore your Defence because some knights can lower your Defence extremely fast, and as your Defence is lowered, they have an even higher chance of lowering your Defence and, therefore, allowing other knights to fight you with lowered Defence. NOTE: If you feel like you cannot win, it's better to let yourself die within the training ground because all stats and run energy are restored upon death, and because that way you don't have to start over at the first knight. IMPORTANT: Do not leave the training room via door. It WILL reset your wave back to first one. If you die, you go back to the knight you left off on. The Knight Waves Strategy Warning: Important! Magic, Ranged, and Prayer will not work! A safe method to kill the knights is to hide behind the while positioning the knight to be diagonally across from you and behind the dummy. This way, you can run up to the knight and hit him without fear of retaliation as long as you run back behind the dummy (i.e. ). A general rule of thumb on when it's safe to hit the knight is when the knight's health bar disappears. Using the with this method is a good way to take down the knight's health. Note: The Knights will respawn if you take too long to kill them, especially with this method. If you are going to fight the knights head on, you would need , s or better. The knights can hit very high, up to 29 for the final knight. Keep in mind that there are 4 -lowering knights, 3 -lowering knights, and 3 -lowering knights. With 70 Attack, 65 Strength and 65 Defence, a good strategy would be to bring a and fill your inventory with 2 s, 4 s, 4 s, a and the rest with or . Tips * s are recommended over s because you can't use prayer. * Take multiple s, s, and s if you plan on fighting the knights head on; however, this is not needed if you plan to use the aforementioned method involving the . * or are good enough for the minigame if you plan on using the dummy method (assuming around at least 65+ stats). If you are not confident in your combat stats or plan on fighting them head on, use . * works very well in this minigame if you behind the dummies, although risky if you have bad timing or lag. * A works especially well due to the damage the can provide and the poison's ability to whittle down the knights. * Exploiting each knight's weakness is very effective. Taking a weapon (or multiple) capable of performing each and switching to match your current opponent's weakness will show a noticeable improvement over simply using one attack style. * is '''HIGHLY '''recommended. has every combat style that the knights are weak to. With 70+ stats, the fight is a breeze. Be prepared to eat food if your drops below 30. A recommended inventory would be four s, two s, and the rest of your inventory with food, or better. Rewards * 20,000 experience * 20,000 experience * 20,000 experience * 20,000 experience * Access to two new : ** (requiring 60 Prayer & 65 Defence) ** (requiring 70 Prayer & 70 Defence) * Ability to change one's spawn point to Category:King's Ransom Category:Kandarin